Missing Angel
by AlexAlevia
Summary: Seiji said things he didn't mean in order to please his traditious family. He accidently hurts Touma in the proscess though, if you can't guess the pairing i feel severly sorry for you. (Accepting Challenges Currently)
1. Memories

Seiji looked at the falling rain. 'How could he let something like that happen?' he thought. He didn't understand. Why? Why had he done that?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why can't you at least tell them about me?" Touma practically shouted  
  
"My parents will never go for it!" I shouted angrily. Too much anger.  
  
"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? Am I just a casual fuck?" Touma cried, his voice cracking, only a whisper and growing as he talked.  
  
"Fine then you are a casual fuck and I am ashamed of you! Get out of my house!" I yelled it at him. Oh, Lord I could see his fear and sense of betrayal. Did I care right then? No. I was too busy thinking about myself.  
  
"OK, I'll leave." One could barely hear him.  
  
"Hurry it up, I never want to see you're sorry face again." I don't believe I said that. I hate myself. His feeling right then, the clearest one on his face, hurt. Days later he found an note from Touma. It said, I will always love you. I cried so hard.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Touma!" He yelled into the rain, "I love you!" He cried, he missed his koibito.  
  
Touma  
  
"Oh Seiji, if only you would look into the rain and see the despair I do. I love you koibito, now and forever." He sighed he remember that day as if it had been yesterday, not seven years ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Couldn't you at least tell them about me?" I think I shouted. I don't understand why I thought he would change his way of thinking; I just figured he loved me enough to try.  
  
"My parents will never go for it!" He never yelled at me that angrily before, I was scared, and mad. Very mad.  
  
"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? Am I just a casual fuck" Why did I say that?  
  
"Fine then you are a casual fuck and I am ashamed of you! Get out of my house!" He didn't even look angry at himself for saying that.  
  
I was at a loss for word, except, "OK, I'll leave."  
  
"Hurry it up, I never want to see you're sorry face again." I sometimes wonder if he ever did care. I cried for a long time after.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now since His parents knew he was gay, he was on his on, and without friends. 


	2. The Bar

Disclaimed  
  
Seiji  
  
Seiji sighed he was almost desperate now. If only he could change things, make them right, he couldn't though. He looked at Nasuti, his fiancé. She had suggested that they go to a bar. He didn't want to go out his parents made him. He looked up at the bartender changing, and bless his soul It couldn't be! He didn't believe it..  
  
Touma  
  
Wonderful it's my shift again, I'm being hit with that feeling again, I never had a chance to be better. Heh, yeah I had a chance, it was called being straight..  
  
Seiji  
  
"Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww, Seiji, it's Touma, let's get out of here."  
  
I don't understand, better tell her that. "I don't understand." I don't know. anything. Especially about him. Good heavens was Touma always that radiant?  
  
"Didn't you hear its Touma the gay faggot!" (OK in this fic Nasuti is a bitch.)  
  
"Come on, it's not like it's not Touma! He's still the same loving, caring guy I bet!" and he'd be all mine if hadn't been such a jack-ass.  
  
"Ewww no! he's disgusting, like a disease, let's get out of here before he notices we're here! Ewww look I bet that's his lover!" No Touma, you wouldn't find someone else would you? I love you too much you can't go! Don't stray away from me beloved!  
  
"I think that if we talk to him we'll find he's the same guy he's always been." I hope anyway, my poor baby.  
  
"And what would that be that we find, huh? That' he's always been a faggot?!"  
  
"No, I think when we talk to him he'll be the same loving, caring, compassionate man he's always been." I was so stupid to let him leave me. I feel especially horrible now, he looks like he's fallen from grace.  
  
"Fine, whatever you wish Seiji."  
  
Touma  
  
I really wish I took that chance to be staight when I had the chance, he walked over to the man who came almost as much as he did and he lived here! "Hello there beautiful!"  
  
He's such an asshole, "Hello sir, what can I do for you?"  
  
"What do you think angel?" The man grabbed him and pulled him into a ruff kiss. If it had been three years ago he would of thrown the guy off him, but this was now, all he could do was whimper. Hearing the whimper of pain and mistaking it from pleasure he got the waiter downon the floor and started to srip him. This gave Touma the chance he needed to cry out in pain.  
  
It was like a flash to the drunken man. First he was down on the floor undressing an angel from heaven, the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on and the next thing he was across the room from a powerful right hook. "Ro, all you alright?"  
  
Did I just cough up blood? "Yes Tyce, thanks for saving me by the way."  
  
"No problem," then he burst into song, "That's what you do for a friend my friend, that's what you do for a friend, That's what you do for a friend my friend, that's what you do for a friend."  
  
Touma couldn't help but laugh at his antics, "Out of the way!" one of the customers yelled. This site was probably even funnier. It was his long-time friend Rokugan on skates. Apparently it wasn't such a brilliant idea after all  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" that was Rokugan. Tyce's boyfriend as well as an awesome friend. Rokugan had one blue eye and one green eye, and long hair. The half of his hair that was brunette was on the side with the blue eye, the other half was black hair. Tyce had gotten his hair cut so it looked like Seiji's, the major distinguishable difference between Tyce and Seiji were the eyes, Tyce's were green. He also had blonde hair, it was a few shades lighter than Seiji's though.  
  
Speaking of the devil, that's Seiji coming over now. Wait a minute. "Seiji?"  
  
Alevia: Sorry we haven't been posting lately  
  
Alex: Though you probably didn't miss us :Gets kicked by Alevia: OW! R&R people! Please someone read The Voice!  
  
Alevia: Alex...  
  
Alex: Bye-bye! 


End file.
